TheDefenders:Origin
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: When Loki becomes trapped as a teenage mortal and lands in front of a "school", he has plans to use Cede, (me) as his tool to take over earth. But the more time he spends with her, will his point of view change?
1. Chapter 1

I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Thor

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

The human known as Tony Stark stared at me and repeated.

"He's seems to have to escaped the prison, turned himself into a teenage mortal and teleported to a middle school in Georgia."

I created my brow in confusion. We were speaking the same language, but half of what he said didn't make sense to me. He must of noticed, because he pulled up a map of a area, and pointed to a circle. A circle with a green L in the middle. Loki.

"We planted a tracker in his jacket in case this situation happened. Looks like he never found it. Simpson middle school is his location. And I don't know what you had when you were a kid but middle school is brutal. Especially on the last few days. Could teach him a lesson or two."

Normally, I request immediate extraction, but the idea of teaching Loki a lesson was tempting. I stared at the human with a smile on my face.

"Very well, he can stay there for a while."

Loki

"Ouch!" I cried hitting the rough ground with my right shoulder. I stood up, rubbing my shoulder to ease the pain. I heard a few whispers and looking up to see several young mortals in front of large building doors staring at me and muttering to each other about my sudden appearance. I stared at them for a while, until one of them, a brunette girl in a black and yellow cloak stood and walked towards me. As she neared closer, I saw she was a few inches taller than me. How can that be? I was far older than her and taller...unless something happened during my escape and got me stuck in a different form. I didn't hear her talking until she waved a hand saying,

"Hey are you okay?"

I stared for a while until I answered, "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

She frowned unconvinced, "First off, you want to head in the school early to check that cut you got? And second, are you new here?"

I took a second to think about her words. Cut? I moved my hand to my face to see dark red liquid on it. I stared in shock. Was that from my shoulder? What happened to me?! I'm a god not a mortal! I heard a cough and moved my hand to see the girl looking at me with concerned look on her tanned face, making me feel paler than usual. The world felt dizzy and I started falling until I felt someone grab me. I lift my head to see the same girl grab me and say, "Well, that answers my first question. Hey, Emma can you see if they'll let the new kid and I in to see the nurse?"

She moved to my left and moved my arm over her shoulders and started to help me towards the doors. Another girl, with black hair and purple tips probably the Emma she talked to earlier, opened the door and let us in. We went to another set of doors and turned right down a hall. My mind was not thinking straight, so I blurted out, "Is this a prison?"

She stared and said, "What? No! This is Simpson middle school. Look, you lost a good amount of blood, just chill. We're almost to the nurse."

We reached a door and she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a older mortal woman, who took one look at me and said,

"I got this from here. Why don't you wait outside, then you can show him to the nearest restroom? Mine ran out of soap."

She looked like she would argue for a second, then nodded. The older mortal then helped me in her room and shut the door. A few minutes later, my wound was cleaned and bandaged. The kind mortal let me out, and then went in the direction we came from. I looked down to see the girl from earlier sitting against the wall, waiting for me. She looked up to see me staring at her, and she quickly stood up, extending a hand at me.

"Since we didn't have time for intros earlier, my name is Mercedes, but feel free to call me Cede. How about you?"

Apparently, she doesn't know much about recent events, so it wouldn't hurt to give my real name. "... My name is Loki. Nice to meet you, Cede. The other lady mentioned something about a bathroom to let me clean up?" She laughed and said,

"Yeah, wouldn't want to walk around on your first day, face half covered in blood. My face heated with embarrassment. Was it that bad? Still grinning, Cede led me to another room and motioned me to just walk in. I stared for a while, until she shrugged and said, "I'm not allowed in the boys bathroom. And that would be weird."

I nodded and went in to wash of the red blood she called it, and nearly collapsed in shock. I was a young mortal like her! My black hair was shorter and I definitely looked younger than I was earlier today. My wardrobe changed too, a green shirt, and black pants and jacket. That answered one question, what form I was in. I tried to change back, but I was stuck. The mortal with the metal suit probably had some weapon or device that caused it. So, I was stuck like this. But what do I do now? I don't know about this world, much less this "school". I probably would've stayed in there longer until I heard Cede yell, "Hey Loki! You can't stay in the bathroom forever, even if it is your first day!"

I grinned. This Cede was oblivious to my past deeds, probably everyone here. Since, Cede spoke to me first, I can use her to my advantage, learn more about this world and it's weapons, and maybe when I take over this world, spare her for her help.

Well? What do you think? I still have not finished the first Avengers movie, so this is another alternate timeline. Hope y'all liked this so far! Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

There will be mentions of other books, games, and movies, but no characters from those things will be part of the story. I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Loki

I came out the bathroom to see Cede still standing but had somehow pulled out a intricate stick. She looked over and moved her cloak to show a slit in it.

"I have a wand pocket in my cloak. Cool, right?"

I nodded, and then stared at her. "Wait, you can do magic?" She looked at me for second and then starting to bust out laughing. I stared her, trying to understand what was so funny. She then sat down, heaving with laughter. She looked at me and then got a confused look on her face. "Wait, you were serious on that question?" I nodded and she stood up to look straight at me.

"I can't really do magic, this wand isn't real. I've read a lot of books with magic spells, so I know spells but I can't actually cast them. Shame though, I know some wizard spells, some Egyptian spells, and a Greek spell." Before I could reply on how useless that is a bell rang from somewhere and I jumped. Cede put away her fake wand and pulled out a gold watch with a machine on it and checked the time.

"Welp, It's 8:00. I'm going to head to my clubs room, do you want me to walk you to study hall or what?" I didn't want to go to this study hall, I need more information from Cede! She said something about a club, so I made my biggest mistake, and said, "I think I'll hang out with you, you seem to know your way around."

Cede

I felt my face flush with pride when Loki stated that I know my way around the school. He was right, but I've been here for 3 years. Of course I knew my way around, but he was new, so I won't hold it against him. So, I sighed and hoped he wouldn't freak out. Today was the last day for Inklings, the writing club at Simpson. We were having a fantasy themed party, so that's why I had my Hufflepuff cloak, and Hermione wand. I had my Riku hoodie to change after the party. However, we were also extremely crazy, and if Loki didn't know Harry Potter, he would probably panic.

We walked to the middle of the 8th grade hall, with 4 halls leading to the classrooms, when all the doors to the halls slammed shut. Loki got paler (shouldn't be possible), and I walked to the doors leading to the hall we left to open it. It was locked, (also shouldn't be possible, I mean come on this is a school! Why do we even have these doors!). "Uh, Cede?" "Ya?" "Is it possible that there is a really creepy person in this school, holding a possessed book?" I turned saying, "Of course not silly. Magic doesn't actually work..." Standing in the middle of the 8th grade atrium, was a man dressed in all black holding a book that has a face. I don't know who the heck that man is but the book looked familiar... I inhaled sharply. Isn't that the spirit in the book from Care Bears the movie. Go ahead and laugh, I still like to watch that movie but that wasn't the issue. The man laughed and pointed his finger at us. I grabbed Loki's wrist, meaning to get out of the way, but a wall appeared and block our way. I turned to the other side, but same result.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, "Of all the possible ways of today going down, it just had to be this!" Loki stood behind me trembling and said, "Can't you do magic." I almost said that I can't actually do magic, until I realized at least it could catch him off guard and then we could tackle him and steal the book. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wand. The man didn't flinch or even blink for that matter. He just laughed and said, "You really think that stick can beat me? Me, Master Adrian of the Darkness?" Well at least I knew who he was, now do see if I can do this. I raised my wand to point directly at his heart and yelled

"HA-WI!" I wasn't expecting for anything to happen, but the symbols for the spell appeared like a rainbow and blasted Adrian back into the 8b hall doors. The book fell to the ground and I lunged toward it hoping to pick up and throw in at least a lake, the ocean would be my best choice. But before I could a rainbow came out of nowhere and engulfed me and with the yell I heard, Loki as well. As the school faded I heard Adrian, the man who ruined my day, yell some weird sentence and the world started to quake. Or that could be just me.

Then we started to fall to a forest.

ANDDDD cut! If you don't know Egyptian, Ha-wi means to strike. Laters!


	3. Chapter3

I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Loki

The forest was coming up fast, and we were not slowing down. The day was already off to a bad start for me, now this is just downright terrible. Cede was falling next to me, screaming bloody murder. I didn't see her wand, so either she dropped it while falling or she managed to stash it in that pocket of hers. As we fell, I heard rockets by me and someone grab us. I struggled against their grip when they said, "Well Loki, dropping by?" I froze. It was that metal man Thor was with and imprisoned me before I escaped. I would've fought back but 1) We were in the air, and that's not a great idea, especially high above a large forest, and 2) Cede was freaking out and even though I have no feelings for the mortal girl, I felt a little remorse for her. I looked over and saw that she had her eyes fixed on the ground, trembling. I raised an eyebrow at her, when she said, "P, please mister, c, can you put us down? Carefully please?"

Then I realized why she was shaking and looking at the ground now. She was scared of heights. The man scoffed and quickly turned to fly quickly in the direction he came from. She shrieked and grabbed on to the closest thing for support, which happened to be me. I groaned, but I didn't push her away. As long as she wasn't screaming the awful scream from earlier, I couldn't care less. Quickly, we neared a large building with the word Stark on it. The building I had escaped from not a hour earlier. Great.

Cede

We got closer to the Stark building, and we finally started to slow down. I sighed a breath of relief, when I realized I was clutching onto Loki like a life preserver. I quickly let him go and avoided his curious gaze. Nuts. I've started to watch the first Avengers movie and had gotten a little crush on Loki. I don't why I got it, but I did and since I know I'm really crazy, I just roll with it. And if Iron Man is real, it wasn't rocket science to assume that Loki was, ya know, the Loki from the movies. Iron Man set us down on the ledge under the large Stark sign and then went over to remove the suit.

While he did that, I quickly thought what I would say to get Loki and I out of this mess. You heard me correctly, Loki and I. Yes, I know he is a bad guy, but I don't care. I say he deserves a chance in life. Also I'm Catholic, so sue me. (Please don't really. I don't have a lot of money.) Stark landed a little to the left of us and motioned us to follow him inside. I started to, but then I made the mistake of looking down off the ledge. If the screaming and holding on to Loki for dear life still left you clueless, I am absolutely terrified of heights. I'm scared of a lot of things (I prefer to read about dangerous adventures not having them.), but heights was definitely on the top of the list. So when I saw the road a long ways down, I froze. I tried to get moving again and get inside which wasn't the best place, but at least it was safer than out on a ledge, but it was like Medusa had looked straight at me and turned me to stone.

Loki must've gone in front of me before he noticed that I had stopped moving, because he grabbed my hand and tried to move me. Remarkably he couldn't though I weigh like 99 pounds. I thought, "I'm dead, I'm dead, holy nuts I'm either dead or I'm gonna die."

"Cede, you are not going to die. Can you look at me and start moving before things get worse?"

I looked at him and started moving after him. After what seemed like a lifetime, we reached the door and went inside. Tony was there st his kitchen area, looking through his fridge.

"Glad you could make, kid." he said, "Thought you were be there for ever. Would you like a glass of water or something?"

"No thanks, sir. I'm not thirsty." That was a lie. My throat was sore, but I didn't want to be rude. I've been raised to be like that. Besides, it wasn't too bad so I'll live. Tony looked at me and said. "Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "Ya, I am. Besides, I had breakfast only like an hour ago." As I spoke, I thought, "Maybe this is a dream? Sure hope it is."

Loki muttered next to me, "More like a nightmare than a dream, Cede." I looked at him. How did he know what I was thinking? Suddenly, I got a crazy idea. Only one way to test it out though. With Tony looking at me like I'm nuts, (which am I. I get from my dad), I mentally said to Loki, "Can you hear my thoughts? And can if so, maybe I can hear yours?"

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as Loki said clearly in my head, "Yes, I can suddenly hear your thoughts. Mostly. Can you hear mine?"

"Yep." I said and turned back to Tony. "This is gonna sound nuts but for some reason, Loki and I can hear each thoughts." Tony stared for a second then started laughing. I looked at Loki and shrugged. Honestly, I can't blame him. Before ten minutes ago the only thing important thing on my mind was my finals...Nuts. I groaned and sat my knees. "Kid? Are you ok?" Tony asked as I placed my face in my hands.

"Lets see, I'm in Stark Tower which is supposed to be only in the movies, I can telepathy talk with Loki, who is, mind you, a supposed villain, a man with the evil magic book from Care Bears the movie attacked me at school, I actually cast an Egyptian spell, and I have my bloody French finals today, so what do you think, genius?!" I screamed at him shooting a look at him. He didn't answer and I took off my backpack, unzipped it and took out my Kingdom Hearts 3 Riku hoodie and my wand box. I reached in my pocket, pulled out my wand and put it away, took off my cloak and placed it in my bag along with the box. I shrugged on my hoodie when Loki asked, "Where is my brother?"

Tony replied, "He went to Minnesota to just look around Earth." I stood up and put on my backpack. "Where in Minnesota?"

Both men looked at me. "A neighborhood near Alexandria. Why?"

I opened my mouth when a familiar voice behind me said, "Cause I live there and I'd like to know what's going on?"

So good or bad? Please tell me in the comments but don't be mean to me about it!!! Laters!!!


End file.
